Dance with my father
by MiShiMaRyU
Summary: Another k/18 story my MishimaRyu
1. Chapter 1

Dance with my Father

_Author's Note: Hi… MishimaRyu is here, this time with another K/18 story. Do you know that 18 and Krillin have something in common? Both of them didn't even spend more time with their real fathers. Sometimes they wondered if their own fathers are still alive or dead. But in spite of it, Krillin trying to be a good father to their daughter, Marron .He didn't want Marron to experience the feeling of fatherless child like he experienced when he still a child and even he was married. I inspire to write this story while listening to the song "Dance with my Father" by Luther Vandross. Always remember that I didn't really own any DBZ characters here. Don't forget to review and enjoy reading this._

'_MiShimaRyu'_

"_Back when I was a child_

_Before I remove all the innocence_

_My Father would lifted me high_

_And dance with my mother and me and then,_

_Spin me around 'til I fell to sleep then up and Stacy would carry me_

_And I knew for sure, I was loved."_

After 8 years of staying at Roshi's House, Krillin and 18 decided to live on their own. Luckily, a detective and attorney that keep searching for Krillin so long, at last they found him at Roshi's House through the help of Bulma and read the last will testament left by his father before he dies. The last will testament states that the hired detective is willing to find his son at any cost even he is dead and the hired attorney reads the testament to Krillin that his dead father want to give all his money and the properties to him. At first, Krillin wouldn't believe it and thought it was a joke but the attorney insisted that this real because of his father's signature and a little picture attached. He felt sad because he did not see him for the last time, hug and tell him that he love him very much even he left him with his mother. Happy because at the thought that his father still cared for him and find a way to secure his future. Even Master Roshi and all members of the gang was shocked that Krillin's father was became one of the richest man in their city. When Krillin was a little child, his family was poor and then because of that his father decided to go other places to earn a living for his family so he left little Krillin along with his mother, keeping the promise that he will come back soon but unfortunately he did not came back. This made Krillin very sad and hurt, thinking that his father did not love him and maybe have other family. Then after several years, when he was 10 years old, his mother became very sick and to make sure that his son will be fine, she brought Krillin to the monastery and also left him. Krillin became a loner and other children make fun of him because of his height and appearance. But inspite of it, he still have a good and kind heart to everybody. He almost do all the chores in the monastery and also became a top student. Still the other members bullied him and the time came that he can't take all the insults from them. He escaped in the monastery, this time; he met little Goku and Bulma. They became good friends.

Then after that, he lives at Roshi's House until now that he is married. Sometimes his memories haunted him and he can tell that something in his life is missing but he didn't want 18 and Marron to know that thing, so he keeping it long in his heart. He did not even remember his name but he can recognize him through the pictures. Sometimes he thinks that he can talk again to his father through the help of the Dragon Balls but instead he didn't do it because it is too personal wish and he wanted to use the wish for other reason like bringing back the dead people done by some villains.

_At Roshi's House_

"Hi Daddy!" greeted by the cute little girl named Marron, she hugged his Daddy and gave him a long kiss on the cheeks

Krillin smiled at her and scooped her in his arm, he gave her a glass of milk "Here, my firefly drink your milk so that you will became taller than me someday" Marron obeyed her father and drink the glass of milk.

"Daddy?" she asked

"Why?, my sweetie" he replied

"You forgot something!"

"Well what is it?" he scratch his head

"Daddy, today is Father's Day! So I greet you a Happy Happy father's day to you, I love you!"

Krillin almost cried when he heard this " I love you too , Marron"

"Daddy, why are you crying, you don't want to greet you?" Marron said sadly

He laughed at the innocent reaction of his daughter "No, Daddy likes it, who told you that?"

"Really you like it"

"of course!, and hey where's your mommy?"

"Mommy is in the upstairs,

He hugged his daughter tightly "You want to go somewhere?"

Marron jumped happily at his father "Yes, Daddy, I like to" then she kissed him

"Ok , tell your mommy to get ready"

Marron obeyed his father and went to her mommy

"Father, I want to you to know that I always love you in although you left us, I miss you so bad" Krillin thought while staring at the ocean "Now, that I have a family of my own, I wish that you were here, I know that you will be proud of me"

Then turtle spoke to him "Hey Krillin, what are you thinking?

He shrugged "I remember my own father, Turtle" he took a picture from his pocket then he let the turtle to take a look "Oh, really is this your father?"

Krillin nodded and kissed the picture "You know, I did not expect my father to even remember me, but this past month, a detective and attorney hired by my father searching me for so long, and thanks to Bulma, those men tracked me here and they told me that my father left a Last Will Testament that all of his money and properties that he own can be inherit to me"

The turtle looked amazed "Oh, I have no idea that your father is a very wealthy man"

"Even me, at first I was shocked. The reason that my father left us is to look for a better job then he did not came back.

Marron and 18 stepped outside of the house

"Turtle, I will continue our conversion later ok? We need to go now"

"No problem, enjoy yourself!"

_Chapter 2 will be posed any soon_

_Don't forget to read and review!_

_MishiMaRyu_


	2. Chapter 2

Dance with my Father

_Chapter 2_

_Author's Note: Hi!.. first I would like to thanks __Arianhrod of Lemuria__for continuing support and reading my first two stories and also to the others who read and review. I really appreciated it!_

_This is the chapter 2 of second story "Dance with my Father" actually it is a songfic but the original singer is Luther Vandross, one of my favorite singers. I really don't own any of the DBZ characters in my stories. Akira Toriyama is the real owner.. Get it? _

_Peace on earth.. What happened to our mother earth.. Many wars.. Natural disasters occurred!.. Please help pray to our God.. The one who created us all.. _

_But don't forget to read, enjoy, relax and please leave a review!_

'_MishimaRyu'_

_If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

_How I'd love, love, love_

_To dance with my father again _

Krillin and 18 carrying Marron flew up. She and her daughter have no idea where they going and Krillin said it is secret until they reached the place.

"Krillin…" 18 came near to her husband

Krillin take a look at her " Mmm.. well what is it?"

"Where are we going? And why the hell you did not even tell it to me?" 18 looked a little angry at him

He just laughed at her "As I said earlier, it is a secret… later you will know"

She just stared at him

After 30 minutes of flying, Krillin landed to an island and 18 together with Marron followed. 18 became confused while walking. The place was very beautiful, you see that there are many plants and properly landscaped. There is a small resort near the flower garden and a Mansion House.

When they reached the main entrance, a man greeted them. "Good Day to you Sir Krillin, It nice to see you and your family"

Krillin just smiled and wink to him

The man nodded. Krillin and the man planned to surprise 18 and Marron. "Krillin, what we are doing here?" 18 asked him

"_A mysterious man invited us to come here for a very special occasion" he replied_

"_Then, who is he?"_

"_Actually, he is very dear to me 18"_

"_What is the name of this man?"_

"_Hey 18, please stop asking me many questions, I said later you will know"_ Krillin grinned at her

18 became annoyed at him, her husband knows that they did not want to hide any secrets to each other and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"_18, do you trust me?" _

_18 sighed "Of course, I do"_

_He smiled "Do you love me?"_

"_Krillin, what the heck is that? You already knew the answer"_

"_But I want to hear it again"_

"_Yes, I love you Krillin, no other man but you" _18 reassured

He kissed her and Marron chuckled at them. They blushed at the reaction of their daughter. "Daddy kissed Mommy" Marron happily said while covering her eyes.

"_Marron, why do you cover your eyes when Daddy and I kissed?" _18 scooped Marron in her arms

"_Because… I'm shy" _Marron lay her head at 18's chest

And they both are laughing.

"_Wait, I need to go Bathroom, please wait here ok?"_ Krillinsaid

"Ok, Daddy..

_When I and my mother would disagree_

_To get my way, I would run from her to him_

_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me_

_Then finally make me do just what my mama said_

_Later that night when I was asleep_

_He left a dollar under my sheet_

_Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

Krillin leave the two in the hallway, actually he didn't went to bathroom instead he hide and got his cell phone to call the servants to get ready "hello? This is Krillin... Please make sure that everything's ready, my wife and my daughter is here"

Then a man responded "Yes Sir, don't worry... Everything was all already set 2 days before"

"Gee..Thanks,"

Then Krillin went back to his family and 18 raised her eyebrows "Krillin, why are taking so long at that damn C.R?" Krillin just smiled at her "Sorry for taking so long, I got lost to this place"

"Daddy?" she her father

"Why, my dear firefly?" Krillin scooped her

"Is there something you're hiding from us?" Marron asked him curiously

Krillin just laughed all the way from the innocent but serious question of her daughter.

"Daddy? You don't answer my question!"

"Well, what do you mean by that?"

18 cutted "Because you're acting so weird like an idiot"

Krillin blushed "Oh really?" then he laughed again and 18 became irritated

"Well Krillin , you will tell to us or not, I don't like suspense you know that! 18 sounded cold

"Hey 18, easy... I told you before you will know, C'mon follow me"

The three began to walk again and when they reached the big door "Ok here we come" he told her two beautiful girls

"Daddy, what is that big thing?

"It is a big door, inside that you will see many beautiful things"

"Really"

He just nodded and after a minute, another man came and greeted them, he brought something

Krillin got the two scarves and wrapped it around the eyes of Marron "Daddy, what are you're doing?

"Shhh. ..Just obey Daddy, Ok?

"Ok!" Marron replied cheerfully

After he wrapped Marron's eyes, next is 18's

"Krillin, what the heck is this, is this part of your plan? 18 complaining to him

"Yes, please just be patient, I know you will love this" he kissed her on cheeks

"Krillin?" 18 call him

"Yes, What?"

"I always love you even sometimes you're acting silly" 18 kissed him

This made Krillin blushed " I already know that, from the very beginning of our relationship until now"

_If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

_'Cause I'd love, love, love_

_To dance with my father again_

_**Chapter 3 will be posted any soon! So stay tuned and don't forget to read and review**_~!


End file.
